Setting in Motion
by Concealed Convict-Act 2
Summary: Sometimes one person's decision could make someone else do something they wouldn't have before. Whether that be standing up for yourself or making your dreams become reality. INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

_This is after the episode Halo aired so if you have not seen it, it will probably be confusing. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the Degrassi characters._**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Adam. I just couldn't..." Fiona said quietly. Adam felt like pulling his hair out! She just didn't get it!

They were still in Art class so instead of the screaming like he wanted to, he settled for a sarcastic snort.

"I don't care about the party right now. Well I do but I'm more hurt by the fact you don't trust me enough to tell me what's wrong," Adam said once the teacher stepped out of the classroom.

Fiona looked like she was to say something but closed her mouth as soon as opened it. Luckily for her the bell rung before Adam could say anything. He stood up and gathered up his stuff and walked away, leaving Fiona behind.

He was walking so quickly he bumped into someone. That someone happened to be Fitz.

"Watch it freak. Wouldn't want to run into my **fist** now would you?" He sneered.

Adam just shook his head and said, "Have a good afternoon Fitz" before walking away.

Fitz stood there confused. Usually that got a rise out of Torres. What changed?

OoOoOo

When school was over Fiona had tried to Adam to no avail. Finally she just sat down on the steps and waited for her taxi to arrive. Suddenly she saw Adam come out of the shadows. She immediately stood up and rushed over to him.

"Adam," She sighed in relief as she hugged him. He tensed instantly and only then did Fiona realize what she was doing/did. A few seconds later she reluctantly let go of him. He immediately missed the warmth.

_She's going to find out my "secret" some time so this will probably be the last time I will talk to her..She wouldn't want to hang out with a freak_, he thought sadly. _I might as well make it worth while._ With that thought in mind Adam put his arm around her waist before pulling her closer. Fiona noticed he had a wistful look in his eyes before he straightened up and hesitantly caressing her cheek with his thumb.

She couldn't help the shiver that ran through her body at his touch. She assumed Adam thought it was a negative reaction because he sighed and pulled back.

He lent in and gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek before walking towards the car waiting for him. When he was gone Fiona raised her hand to her tingling cheek.

_What did this mean for them?_ Fiona wondered.

OoOoOo

As soon as the Torres' got into the house Adam took a long breath before looking at Drew.

"Andrew can you please go out for a while? Mom and I need to talk alone" he said. Drew nodded but was obviously confused. When Adam was sure he was gone he turned toward his mother.

"We need to talk, once in for all." He said with a hard look in his eye. She also stood there confused before realiztion dawned upon her. She took a moment to compose herself before she silently nodded and motioned to her office.

When they were both seated Adam said the thing that finally brought reality to Audra Torres.

"I want to start taking the shots."

* * *

I do enjoy feedback so I wouldn't mind at all if you clicked on that review button and typed away ;)

~S.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: 1) I am in no way associated with Harvey Milk High school and 2) I do not own Degrassi or any of the Degrassi characters. _**

* * *

Two hours of yelling, cursing, throwing things, and sobbing later, Mrs. Torres finally agreed to get him an appoint with a gender therapist under 2 conditions. 1) He would get a job after holiday break, and 2) That he would/will not talk about what happens during those sessions.

Adam didn't mind them but it still hurt a bit when he realized she would never fully accept him.

After their "talk" he hardly talked to anyone, the only expection being his gender therapist (Dr. Katie Brown) who he saw every other day after school. There they would talk about everything happening in his life; how he feels day to day, family issues, and what kind of schools he could/would transfer to.

They (Dr. Brown and Adam's mother) decided it would be best for him to change schools while he started "the process". Adam would decide how long he wanted to stay there though.

After reading through all of the schools they decided on Harvey Milk; a high-school especially designed for the people of LGBT and the questioning. The only bad thing about the school was the fact that it was located in the United States. New York, specifically. After that was decided a few sessions later Adam finally on started taking testosterone on December the 23rd.

Besides Adam, his mom, and Dr. Brown, no one knew. Not even Drew or his dad. And they wouldn't find out since instead of going back to Degrassi he would go to H.M. and Mrs. Torres made a promise with Adam to not tell anyone. No one would see him unless he decided to let them, and he knew he wouldn't. Not until he was ready, and who knew how long that would be?

Time started flying by and soon enough the holiday break was over. It was time to go back to school.

The last day of break was also Adam's last night in Canada, and it was spent in a hotel close to the airport. As he got ready for bed that's all he could think about. Tomorrow he was flying alone to his new school/his new life, and none of his friends knew. Not Drew. Not Eli. Not Clare. And not Fiona.

He knew they would find out he left though at the very least, but would they care?

Adam sighed. He knew he was being an ass thinking like that but he just couldn't help it. With those kinds of thoughts running through his brain he turned off the lights and prepared for a restless night of sleep.

* * *

I didn't really think I would continue this but here it is.

I would love to have some feed back so review please.

~S.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the Degrassi characters. _**

* * *

**Beep! Beep! BEEP!**

"Argh!" Adam groaned out before successfully punching the alarm clock off the dresser. Unfortunately that did nothing to shut the clock up. Adam stubbornly went under his pillows to try to escape the noise but had no such luck. Soon enough he got out of the bed, walked over to the other side of the room, and smashed the alarm clock against the wall repeatedly until all was quiet.

Needless to say Adam was not a morning person.

He jumped back into bed but sure enough his watch started beeping also. Once again Adam groaned but this time he got up and looked at the time.

**_7:45 am._**

_What time does school start? _Adam wondered. His flights were delayed yesterday so by the time he arrived in New York it was already 4:50 pm and there really wasn't a point in worrying about missing the first day. In fact Mr. Brown, one of the Biology teachers, was waiting for him and didn't seemed shocked when he told him what had happened. Apparently they weren't really surprised he was late and quickly got one of the teachers to pick him up.

The rest of the day was spent talking to Mrs. Smith, the principal of Harvey Milk, about his classes/grades and what he should expect at the school.

_8:10 am!_ He suddenly remembered her saying. He grabbed his watch, _7:52 am_, it read.

_..Shit._ was his last thought before racing into the bathroom.

* * *

"Cutting it close, Mr. Torres" The History professor said to Adam as he rushed in.

"I'm sorry Mr..?" Adam trailed off while standing awkwardly at the front of the class. He didn't know the teacher's name so it was hard to apologise formally.

"Mr. Anderson, Mr. Torres." The professor finished for him. "You will be sitting next to Mr. Thomas. Mr. Thomas, please raise your hand."

In the middle row a boy with long almost white blonde hair looked up and raised his hand when Mr. Anderson stopped talking. Adam figured he was 'Mr. Thomas' so he walked over and put his notebook on the table. After he sat down Mr. Anderson wasted no time in resuming class.

"Seeing as today is your first week back everyone is going easy on you, but you need to get this into your head. **I will not**. There is no excuse in giving you an easy time after a 2 and a half week break." He paused to give a boy class in the front row a stern look. A moment later said boy spat out a very chewed looking piece of gum and threw it into the trash can. Mr. Anderson gave the boy one more hard look before continuing.

"And that is why today I am giving you a 2 page quiz on what you have read and hopefully learned last quarter." Immediately the class groaned. "Yes, I know you are all so very eager to take it. Just so you know, I can make test an extra 3 more pages in a minute." He said effectively shutting the class back up. "No? Good. Ms. Johnson will pass them out. Mr. Torres you do not have to take this."

After handing the tests to a girl with fiery red hair he turned back to the class. "I will be back in 10 minutes. By then I expect you to be at least half way, if not completely done." With that being said, he left the room.

The room was completely silent before it became filled with the students' complaining voices and nervous fidgeting.

About 5 minutes into it the kid next to Adam pat him on the shoulder to get his attention. "Hey, I'm sorry about Mr. A; he's a bit of an ass. I'm Jake Thomas by the way."

"Adam Torres, and I figured" Adam said back after he realized Jake was talking to him.

Jake chuckled and finished answering the questions on his sheet before facing Adam. "How about we get to know eachother a bit, Adam."

When he saw Adam's confused expression he grinned before explaining,"I'm bored, and you're fresh meat. You ought to be interesting." Adam laughed quietly before nodding.

"Okay. So why did you come this school?" Jake asked getting straight to the point.

"You don't waste any time, do you?" Adam said before he could stop himself.

Jake only laughed though. "I knew you weren't that shy and timid! Be yourself dude, we're going to be seeing a lot of each other." Taking his words to heart, Adam started relaxing. slowly but surely.

"Well..uh..I'm transgender. FtM, you know? Everyone found out on not so good terms and I had to just get away from it all.." Adam said tensely before trailing off when Jake raised his hand.

"You don't have to tell me what happened right now, only when you're ready. Everyone has things they rather not talk about." Jake said with a far off look before he caught himself. "Anyways, the reason I came here was because I'm gay. My parents found out and saying they were not very happy would be an understatement. Long story short, I pretended to find a military like school and got them to sign me up for it, when it was actually Harvery Milk."

It was silent but before it became uncomfortable Jake clapped his hands.

"Onto lighter things! Whats your favorite color?"

OoOoOoOo

They continued asking different small, simple questions until Mr. Anderson came back in and dismissed them.

"Well it was awesome to meet you Adam. I'll find you at lunch, alright?" Jake muttered while looking through his bag. He looked up when he realized what he just said.

"If you want, of course." He hastily added before continuing. "Anyways, try not to let anyone get to you. If people act weird around you just know it's nothing personal. You're just the new kid."

Adam laughed nervously. He hadn't really thought about it until now.

"I'll try. Um..see you later." He said when they stopped next to another classroom.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Jake asked. When he saw Adam shake his head he shrugged. "See ya later than" He said and walked into the classroom.

Adam sighed when Jake left. His thoughts returned to what Jake had said just a few moments ago. _More stares and possibly more gossip. Just what I need. _He thought sarcastically before attempting to try and find his next class.

* * *

Review?


End file.
